


Well Deserved

by CallMeCaptainOrSir



Series: One Hundred Ways To Say [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Bonding, Can be read as gen, Clone Wars, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Pre-Relationship, Romance, Sharing A Bottle, Sharing a drink, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Whiskey - Freeform, down time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 12:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14355138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeCaptainOrSir/pseuds/CallMeCaptainOrSir
Summary: Day Three: No, no, it's my treat.Obi Wan and Rex share a bottle, and a breath in the midst of war.





	Well Deserved

**Author's Note:**

> Part three of the hundred days challenge! If you want details hit me up on [Tumblr](https://millicentisdone.tumblr.com) or check out the [post](https://millicentisdone.tumblr.com/post/173050097913/100-ways-star-wars-challenge).

“I like a good corellian whiskey as much as the next clone, sir, but you what they pay us. I can’t afford a third of this bottle, forget splitting it with you.”

Obi Wan huffed a quiet laugh. “No, no, it’s my treat. And, ah, I think at this point, we can do away with titles, don’t you?”

“Thanks. Obi Wan.”

“Cheers, Rex.”


End file.
